


Grief

by BansheeBae15



Series: Earth - 414 [2]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I'm Still Bitter About Ant-Man (2015), Mentions of One-Sided Feelings, Off Screen Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 17:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10995405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeBae15/pseuds/BansheeBae15
Summary: Jan talks to Hank about what happened last week, and a little else besides.





	Grief

“So,” Jan said, sitting across from Hank. “Thank you for coming to the funeral. I know you and Dad didn’t get along.”

 

“Yes, well. Least I could do. After the, uh, help and all.”

 

“And the way you acted when I told you he’d been murdered,” she said flatly. Hank ducked his head, but didn’t look away from her. She knew he felt bad about his dismissal, but she wasn’t quite done feeling upset about it yet. “Though, I should thank you for helping me bring that… Thing to justice.”

 

“I barely did anything, really.”

 

“You created the serum. You gave me _wings_.”

 

“You did the rest.”

 

They sat in silence, drinking their coffees. It was a little late, but she’d been busy with Toni today, trying to put all her father’s business to rest. Neither of them quite knew what to do, but have someone near who understood helped in its own right.

 

“I feel like you haven’t actually said what you came to say.”

 

“I haven’t.”

 

Hank fidgeted, “If this is about what you said during the fight-“

 

“No. I said what I said, but I know it was too soon. It’s not even true, really. I don’t know you well enough for love.”

 

“You’re too young.”

 

Janet raised an eyebrow. “I’m twenty-three.”

 

“I’m thirty-eight.”

 

“This isn’t what I wanted to talk about” Jan snapped, not ready for that fight. “Did you meet Maria Hill?”

 

Hank shot up straight, eyes wide, “You, too?”

 

Jan nodded.

 

“And what did you say?”

 

“I’m joining S.H.I.E.L.D. It just seems… right. They promised I wasn’t being black-bagged, or anything. They actually encourage me to stay in the lime-light and work on my fashion line. If it’s not taking anything away from me, why shouldn’t I?”

 

“Do you really trust them? Some… Some shady, Men in Black woman shows up and asks you about something no one else should know about, and asks you to be a soldier or a spy or whatever and-“

 

“And offers me a way to make my new _skills_ useful. I can’t believe you won’t-“

 

“The Pym Particles are meant to help with removing debris, or increasing food supply in third-world countries, not so you can play Superhero.”

 

“This is just another way they can be used for good, Hank!”

 

He shook his head hard and stood. “I’m not doing it. If you had any respect for me, you wouldn’t either.”

 

“If you were respectable, you wouldn’t say that.”

 

“I’ll have a suit ready if you change your mind,” Janet said as he walked away. He didn’t turn back. She wasn’t sure she expected him to.


End file.
